Welcome to London
by Trece DB
Summary: Dos sociópatas altamente funcionales compartiendo más que aire en la misma ciudad. John Watson haciendo el rol de padre, Mrs. Hudson sufriendo de estrés, Wilson intentando ver el lado positivo de la situación y ¿Sherlock podrá recordar el primer nombre de House sin que se le pase la vida en el intento? ...


**Crossover:** M.D House / Sherlock BBC

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo aclarar que ambas series no me pertenecen?

**N/A:** No estaba segura de sacar a la luz ésta historia, pero no me resistí: La idea de ver a House y Holmes juntos, -sin matarse, esperemos.-, me superó por completo. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.

* * *

**Welcome to London**

House había terminado la entrevista laboral en el Hospital St Bartholomew's, sospechando que no conseguiría el empleo. Con un pack de cervezas bajo un brazo y bastón en el otro, cojeó a ritmo lento por la acera, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa del todo burlona. No debió tratar a su posible jefe de homosexual frustrado, pero tampoco le importó demasiado contenerse, ni dejar tras sí una tensión espesa en el aire, que concluyó en una despedida precipitada y un "_Le llamaremos"_ más improbable que Foreman siendo parte de un grupo neonazi. En la próxima oportunidad sería mucho más cínico y pretendería ser el trabajador perfecto hasta obtener un contrato firmado.

Porque aunque su orgullo lo negara, necesitaba el dinero con urgencia. La vida en el Londres céntrico era bastante costosa y si en algún momento pretendía volver a ser adicto, no quería saber cuánto le cobrarían por un frasco de vicodina entregado por medio ilegal o por una receta médica falsificada.

Miró por sobre el hombro cuando sintió por enésima vez la bocina de un vehículo llamando su atención. Lo identificó rápido pues le seguían los pasos a una marcha lenta desde hace un par de cuadras. Obviamente ignorarle los primeros diez minutos no sirvió de nada. Se percató entonces de que pretendía estacionarse, así que al intentar acelerar el ritmo para entrar a una tienda, se descuidó y el bastón resbaló por el pavimento húmedo, apunto de caerse de sus manos, aumentando la sensación de torpeza que sentía a esas alturas. Bufó irritado. Las constantes neblinas dejaban el piso intransitable al rociar el ambiente de agua, siendo una de las razones principales por las cuáles detestaba el clima.

Finalmente decidió esperar a que abrieran las puertas ¿Tampoco podía huir corriendo o sí?

La mujer que salió a su encuentro texteaba en el móvil como enviciada, moviendo a gran velocidad los pulgares por la pantalla táctil. Aprovechó de observarle las piernas con descaro, preguntándose por qué, maldita sea, las británicas debían vestir tan formal y cubiertas.

— Mr. House. Permítanos llevarle a su destino.

Él asimiló por los vidrios polarizados, la seguridad en su tono de voz y la expresión fiera del chófer, que no podría negarse a su "amable propuesta" aunque así lo desease. No es que tuviese una basta experiencias con los tratos de ésta índole,- sólo aquella vez que fue amenazado por un mafioso en su antiguo empleo-, pero reconocía con claridad una posible amenaza cuando se presentaba en sus narices, sea de forma evidente o tan cortés, a la altura del cinismo patriótico, en la cual se encontraba envuelto ahora.

— ¡Claro! ¿Me llevarás al prostíbulo dónde trabajas?

Anthea alzó la cabeza un instante, impresionada por la acidez empleada. Sin embargo no contestó el insulto. Se limitó a darle la espalda y ordenar:

— Súbase.

No tuvo otra opción. El punto de mira y el cañón del revólver que sostenía el chófer, apuntaban directamente a sus sienes, a través de la ventana.

— Si son de la CIA de nuevo, tengo unos jugosos datos de James Wilson y su travesía por Afganistán que les encantará oír ...

Con la última ironía flotando en el aire, se subió sin oponer resistencias, acomodándose al lado de la mujer. Avanzaron rápidamente por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, venas que conectan el corazón inquieto de Londres. Él intentaba memorizar las avenidas, sacar conclusiones de los barrios residenciales y la gente que pasaban por su lado, del rubro de los negocios y se rindió al recorrer una extensa carretera, haciendo prácticamente imposible plantearse el retornar a su nuevo hogar sin ayuda.

El vehículo, de un negro impecable y último modelo, derrapó sobre el agua estancada de la lluvia del día anterior. La fachada de una fábrica abandonada de arquitectura oriunda, se alzó majestuosa frente a sus ojos. A su alrededor, desperdigados en la lejanía, se divisaban el mecanismo de turbinas de gas y motores aeronáuticos a medio construir, sumados a estanterías gigantescas que conservaban escasamente algunas laminas de metales, cilindros y cables gruesos, dándole la impresión de que podría estar relacionado con una de las fuerzas especiales del gobierno británico.

No pudo apreciar con mayor esmero el paisaje, pues rápidamente le guiaron a los interiores, en dónde la capa de concreto que constituía el piso, brillaba suavemente por la reverberación de las luces que entraban por los resquicios de puertas y ventanas. Justo en el medio, una silueta de lo más pintoresca reposaba su cuerpo en lo que parecía un paraguas, dando un efecto dramático que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa entre divertida e incrédula.

—Doctor Gregory House— Le saludó Mycroft Holmes con una sonrisa petulante.—Puede tomar asiento si lo desea—Apuntó con el paraguas la única silla del lugar.

Él alzó una ceja en lo alto.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias caballero ...— Se burló de su amabilidad, imitando el acento británico rayando en la exageración.— Pero me temo que desistiré ésta vez. Quiero mantener mi trasero ventilado, gracias.

Mycroft alzó el mentón orgulloso-.—Dejemos las pláticas infantiles de lado. Usted desea ingerir aquellas ...—Miró con desdén las latas apoyadas en su regazo.— Cervezas frías y por mi parte, deseo concluir el asunto que nos convoca lo más pronto posible. Soy un hombre ocupado.

Él, del puro gusto abrió una frente sus ojos y le dio un sonoro sorbo, retándole implícitamente.— ¿Qué puede tener en común Mary poppins con corbata y un hombre que piensa masturbarse viendo porno un viernes por la tarde?

— Sherlock Holmes.

Se atravesaron con la mirada mutuamente.

House le quitó todo lo enigmático al asunto, aflautando la voz.— ¿Quieres hablar de Sherly?— Se puso una mano en la boca con ademán femenino. —Suuus ojoos son taaan profundos ¿Crees que sus rizos son naturales? ¿Usará fijador?

—Obviamente va a una peluquería— Atajó rápido, manteniendo la diplomacia. Se ahorró contar que contrataba a estilistas renombrados para que lo mantuvieran con un aspecto decente. Si su hermano menor no podía convivir con el bigote de John Watson en paz, era aún más intolerante con las ondulaciones desprolijas en su propio cabello. — Debería probar usar los servicios de una, pese a que no concuerden con su personalidad descuidada y apariencia personal desaseada. Probablemente no halla utilizado la bata de médico en sus turnos de trabajo. Y no es el único detalle que resalta de su sociopatía y aversión a toda regla existente.

—¿Me está diciendo cochino en nuestra primera cita?

Mycroft lo ignoró estoicamente para proseguir con sus deducciones.— ...Trastorno que ha conseguido finalmente hacerle emigrar de su país natal.

—En realidad vine aquí para conocer a la Reina de Inglaterra.— Ironizó el doctor, cojeando con el fin de buscar la salida. Si no habían sido capaces de disparar, torturarlo o usar otro medio coercitivo en su contra, no empezarían justo ahora.

— Puedo presentársela si lo desea.— Se jactó el aristócrata, haciendo girar con gracia el paraguas entre sus dedos.

—¿Tomaremos el té en su palacio o en el mío?

Mycroft rodó los ojos. Estaba consciente que no conseguiría hablar con él seriamente si no daba en un punto débil e incómodo.— ¿Todavía sigue persistiendo el dolor en la pierna?

El sonido del bastón rozando el piso cesó. Al aludido se le crisparon hasta los vellos de la nuca por la tensión, apretando duramente el objeto en la derecha.

— Es un hecho curioso, sin duda.— Alargó la intriga a propósito, guardando por un lapsus silencio reflexivo.— Sherlock se rodea de personas minusválidas. Primero John Watson con su cojera psicológica...

— Luego usted con su paraguas.— Respondió sarcástico, haciendo morisquetas con los labios fruncidos. El inglés lo reprendió con la mirada, alzando las cejas para mostrar una autoridad que efectivamente poseía. Sacó entonces de su bolsillo, una elegante agenda repleta de anotaciones, volteando las páginas y deteniéndose en una específica.

— Tiene un historial repleto de dónde puedo darme la libertad de extraer opciones para extorcionarle. — Lo cerró de golpe, con delicadeza.— Sin embargo, seré cortés con usted y le ofreceré un trato beneficioso si me otorga información clasificada de Sherlock Holmes.

—Hey, búscate otro soplón— Bufó House fastidiado. — O amenaza a la vieja esa. La casera tiene cara de chismosa. Seguro te cuenta toda su vida en una noche.

— Estoy dispuesto a pagarle.

— ¿Cuánto?— De súbito sonrió ladeado, brillándole los ojos de la malicia.

— Lo suficiente.

—¿Cuánto?

—Lo necesario para mantenerle motivado.

— ¡Deja el maldito suspenso para las telenovelas y las cuentas de cobranza!—Gruñó el médico, ya aburriéndose de estar tanto rato en un lugar en contra de su voluntad.— Pregunté: ¿Cuánto?

Él avanzó a pasos lentos, recatados, dándose un aire de refinación con el paraguas. Frente a frente, extendió con firmeza un cheque pulcramente doblado. Los ojos celestes, fríos y analíticos viajaron por las letras antes de tomarlo con el pulgar e índice, como si temiese contagiarse de alguna enfermedad viral.

Era una cifra apabullante, con muchos ceros adornando las libras.

— Lo duplicaré si hace bien su trabajo.

—Mande_ Papi.— _Canturreó divertido.— Tu hermano no tendrá mejor skalter que yo.

La expresión de sorpresa fue sutil en el rostro del mayor de los Holmes.—No he dicho que se tratase de mi hermano.—Intentó aclarar, para tratar de confundirlo.

—No dije que estás gordo, pero eso no quita la realidad.—Sintió la mirada incrédula sobre sí, tras el suspiro resignado.— No sólo tú haz hecho averiguaciones. Además es cuestión de observar sus pulgares y los lóbulos de las orejas. Coinciden.

Aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa. Había leído personalmente los archivos psicológicos redactados por el Hospital Princeton Plaisboro, sumado a los expedientes psiquiátricos del centro de rehabilitación de drogas, para darse una idea general de su persona y contrastar la realidad, porque los profesionales solían equivocarse en ese tipo de diagnósticos según su juicio. Lo que no esperó, fue encontrarse con rasgos de personalidad similares a los que poseía su hermano menor.

— Veo que me será bastante útil.

— No terminé.— Sonrió jactancioso.—Eres un británico de la vieja escuela, de pocas palabras, aunque te ves forzado a decir más que monosílabos para llamar mi atención. Soy difícil, ya lo sé ...— Le guiñó un ojo, dramático.— Resalta a la vista lo evidente de tu problema de sobrepeso. Tu cinturón grita pidiendo auxilio, lo compadezco. Estuviste haciendo ejercicios, porque tienes las piernas torneadas, pero la panza no cede. Eres un vago de mierda que no hace abdominales por pereza y ocupa el paraguas para apoyar el cuerpo, desde que entré. Por cierto, ¡sólo Rihanna puede verse bien con un paraguas! Y no, no te pareces a Rihanna, créeme.

Mycroft hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no elevar la voz en un grito y callarlo para que le tuviese el respeto que merecía. ¡Él era Inglaterra encarnada, por Dios! Le dirigió una mirada gélida, cargada de rencor.

— Es un típico mecanismo de defensa decir "Soy malo en tal cosa" antes de realizar la actividad con el fin de no verse tan frágil o ridículo ante los demás. Que le demuestres a tu hermano la inclinación que sientes por él, con éstos extravagantes métodos, de forma tan directa, no quita que siga siendo una debilidad. La peor de todas, la que te recuerda lo humano que puedes llegar a ser ...— Satisfecho de ver el orgullo ajeno herido, se burló.— Conozco tu mayor debilidad y soy un médico corrupto. No sea que un día decida envenenarlo ...

Era un hecho irrefutable: No se acostumbraría jamás a ese impertinente e inadecuado sentido del humor que expresaba con tanta gracia el doctor norteamericano. Tampoco perdería en el juego de poder que había comenzado, así que le regaló la mirada más intensa de la jornada y selló su victoria sacando a flote la herida que su contrincante demostraba tener abierta e infectada de amargura:

— Su pierna no le ha dolido.—Aseguró arrogante tras recuperar la compostura para contraatacar. Pudo ver cómo fruncía el ceño por respuesta.— Estando en mi presencia, ha necesitado aumentar la concentración y por consecuencia, se ha distraído del dolor sin requerir la Vicodina.—Sonrió cínico.— Una semana de _aventuras _con mi querido hermano menor, bastarán para mantener a raya su ansiedad por consumir drogas...

House no iba a quedarse para oír más. Siguió cojeando en dirección de la salida, ignorando su sentido de alerta al comprobar internamente cuánta razón tenían sus palabras.

El dolor había disminuido drásticamente.

Girándose leve, House comenzó a mover los brazos con teatralidad, intentando quedarse con la última palabra. —¡¿No crees que el niño ya está lo bastante grande y peludo para cuidarse solo? ¡Búscate una maldita vida gordo sedentario!

La voz rasposa inundó en ecos la habitación desmantelada. La figura desvalida en el andar se alejaba orgullosamente poco a poco.

— Bienvenido a Londres.— Se despidió con suavidad Mycroft, paladeando las palabras con la pronunciación más correcta que pudo. Después, caminó en el sentido contrario, pensando si Sherlock en algún minuto podría compartir la opinión del excéntrico doctor.

* * *

_¿Qué hace House en Londres y por qué conoce a Sherlock Holmes?_

_Jawn estará encantado de esclarecerlo en el próximo capítulo._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
